Offshore hydrocarbon drilling systems may comprise a drilling riser that extends between a blow out preventer near a sea floor and a drilling rig. In some cases, the drilling riser may be perturbed relative to the blow out preventer by water currents, vortex induced vibrations, waves, and/or a variety of other perturbing forces acting on the drilling riser and/or the drilling rig to which the drilling riser is attached. Some riser bearings provide flexibility and/or relative movement between upper and lower portions of a fluid conduit under high temperatures and/or pressures. Some riser bearings are prone to premature wear and/or degradation as a function of riser bearing components being exposed to the relatively high heat conditions. Other riser bearing are prone to premature wear and/or degradation as a result of exposure to caustic drilling fluids and/or production fluids, which may be operating at elevated temperatures. Additionally, some riser bearings comprising high capacity laminate (HCL) elastomeric composite bearings may fail prematurely because of exposure to relatively high heat conditions.